Undertale Shorts (Genocide Themed)
by Ai Sylvy
Summary: Less than 1,000 words each section. Basically I try expanding and working on various scenes from Genocide route. First three chapters are a trilogy of sorts. Beyond that should be individual one shots. M rated to cover darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

Undertale Short: Why?

"Do you think that even the worst person can change…?"

The air was cold and silent in the Last Corridor of the castle. Sans' hands twitched in his jacket pockets. He wasn't feeling all that confident. This creature before him had murdered so many peaceful monsters. Sans called it a creature, although it clearly resembled a human. He didn't expect an answer; from what he observed, this creature didn't talk.

"…You shouldn't judge that which you do not understand."

Sans stared at the creature. It _could_ speak?

"…We met before. In another timeline, when we were friends."

It was hard to imagine ever being friends with this creature. Yet, somehow, Sans almost could see himself befriending it. In his mind, he could see a picture of him and his brother making snowmen with it. Watching TV together. Solving puzzles.

If this was all true, then what had happened? What changed?

"We were in peace, on the surface and…"

"That doesn't appeal to me anymore." Sans interrupted.

"I know. You never really did care, you just assumed your end would come before you were forced to care. A true lazy bones, if one ever did exist. But I digress. We were on the surface, when _he_ showed up. I think you know who I mean."

Do I now? Sans pondered to himself, and immediately realized that the creature was referring to Flowey.

"He came and, as promised in my fight against him, he had not retained any memories as Asriel. He slaughtered everyone. I was about to die, when I managed to use what power I had to reset everything. I woke up after having fallen down into the Ruins. He attacked again, laughing at how I had nothing better to do."

The creature paused. It reached into a pocket and pulled out a sharp, gleaming knife.

"If I could have reset back to a time before I had fallen, I would have stayed away from this hell hole."

"F-frisk…" Sans didn't mean for the name to slip out. Memories were just overflowing him. But to give this name to the creature… To give the creature a meaning… "Frisk, we had no way of knowing he'd come back! Don't blame yourself. You didn't have to resort to killing everyone…"

"Who is Frisk?" the creature asked, and then gave a sadistic laugh. "Oh, you mean this vessel I'm using? Frisk and I only share memories and pain. Frisk was never in control, even the first time around. I made the mistake of letting Frisk have their way that time. I allowed Frisk a purpose: To use DETERMINATION in a new way; a way that would give power without actually leveling up violently. Frisk was no more than an experiment for me."

"Who the hell are you then?" Sans demanded, his eye glowing. He was preparing a gasterblaster in his pocket. He intended to kill the creature here and now.

The creature that resembled Frisk didn't look at him. It seemed to be looking past him, as if staring into a void.

"I am the true form of DETERMINATION. I am determined to change the way of the world to fit my vision. Humans… Monsters… Mom… Mr. Dad Guy… Asriel… you were all flawed beyond help. Killing you all is a mercy. I will recreate the world, a world where you do not belong. To let you live in my vision would be genocide," the creature paused and then tilted its head. "But if you must have a name for me, I always did respond to the name Chara."

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Undertale Short: Split

A blackness was spreading across the castle of New Home. At its epicenter, two young Humans stood, facing each other; except, one was not human at all.

"It is good to be back in my former vessel. I owe you a small bit of gratitude for that. You weren't totally pointless after all."

"I'll just reset! I'll undo all the damage you caused!" Frisk shouted. But their voice was sucked up into the abyss that was spreading.

"You were never in control. Where do you think your DETERMINATION came from? You just magically had it? There is a spirit of every virtue; humans and monsters don't just wake up with these."

"So why give Undyne the Undying some DETERMINATION?"

"Another experiment, but take heart, for she was a bigger failure than you were. Monsters always were. Mr. Dad Guy… or, Asgore, to you… was perhaps the biggest failure of them all. Everyone thought he'd be a god to save the monsters, but that was never meant to be. Too bad he survived those buttercups."

Frisk gritted their teeth. Asgore was the closest that they had to a father, after their human father had passed away. "Why do you even bother endearing him like that?"

" _Endearing_?" the other spat out, clearly angry about such a question.

"Why call him 'Mr. Dad Guy' if he meant nothing to you? He must have some value to you. He entertained you in the same way Papyrus entertained Flowey perhaps?"

"Don't you dare compare me to that flower! He is Mr. Dad Guy because he always assumed he could become my father."

"You could still call him Asgore."

It turned away from Frisk. "What would you have us do now? We are split. You could try to fight me. But you have no support this time. Your friends are dead. The 6 human souls are gone, and who knows how long it will take before the spirits of Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, and Justice can find a vessel _and_ make it here."

"I wasn't going to fight you."

Frisk inhaled. The air was musty and stale. Time was starting to stand still.

"Even you, Spirit of DETERMINATION, deserve some mercy. You were much happier when we did it the peaceful way."

"Lies! I let you think that! I did not want to let you know you were just an experiment!"

"If you say so, but you were much happier. If you weren't, you would have had me kill someone instead. I think you really wanted to see Asriel again, and now that you can't, you became angry. We can do it again. We can try to SAVE Asriel."

It closed its eyes for a moment. Frisk thought their words were sinking in. Then suddenly, it jumped and made horrifying demonic cries and a creepy distorted face towards her. Frisk cowered and curled into a ball, shivering in fear.

 _SINCE WHEN WERE YOU EVER THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE?_

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Undertale Short: Aftermath

Frisk opened their eyes. They were surrounded by total darkness, it was impossible to know where they were or what the time was. They just knew they were alive.

"Chara?" Frisk called out into the darkness.

No answer.

Frisk felt weak, but managed to stand up. The air was thicker than before, as time had frozen in place now.

 _You led the world to its destruction, for your DETERMINATION too great._

Frisk wasn't sure if they thought this or if someone whispered it into their mind.

"Chara? Is that you?"

No answer again.

Frisk decided against moving from this spot; but sooner or later they would need a water source and something to eat. Frisk remembered a butterscotch pie slice, but upon feeling their pockets, they found nothing but the damned bloodied knife.

 _You want to go back._

Well, that was a no brainer. Of course Frisk had to go back! They had to SAVE their friends, they had to SAVE Asriel. If not for the sake of monsters, then for Chara's.

But without any idea as to what time it was, or where they were, Frisk was stuck in the abyss. They wondered if they could find a wall, something to guide them. Where they in New Home yet? Frisk inhaled. The air was musty, but unlike before, it smelt like an almost familiar kind of must.

"The Ruins!" Frisk cried out. "This is the Ruins, without question."

Just then, Frisk felt something change behind them, and they whipped around only to see it, in the form of Chara, standing there.

"I'll let you go back, one more time," Chara started. It was holding a stick in its hand. "You just have to give me one thing; I am not strong enough even for this on my own."

Frisk swallowed hard. "Go on, what do you want Chara?"

"Your soul."

Frisk bit their lip. But without a soul, how could they maintain any DETERMINATION? How could they do anything?

"Your soul or you can stay in the abyss forever."

"F-fine. I'll let you take my soul. But how can I SAVE my progress without my soul?"

"I'll provide you with a temporary soul, as only the spirit of DETERMINATION can do. Heh, guess you can now tell Undyne that you have no soul to rip out now!" Chara laughed hollowly.

"You keep my friends out of this. Haven't you done enough to hurt them already?"

"Ooh, did I hit a soft spot? Just picture it, Frisk, if you never came along to Mt. Ebbot… They would have probably found another way out, one way or another. Admit it; Monsters are more resourceful than Humans are. But, would that have led to world peace?"

"I'm not about to wait to find out. Just take my soul and let me down there. Let me do the right thing again."

"You mean, your definition of the right way. Well, time is standing still for us right now. I am in no hurry to reap your soul. So do me another favor, and humor me a moment. Just why did you come to Mt. Ebbot in the first place?" Chara sat down, and Frisk did the same realizing that standing and waiting for Chara to actually do something would be pointless.

"I was trying to end my life," Frisk said plainly.

Chara's eyes widened for a split second, then it recovered. "You? Suicidal? That's a bit of a hard pill to swallow."

"The surface world isn't a kind place at all. I don't know what the world was like when you were truly a human, Chara, but now there is war and famine, horrible diseases still live on… I honestly had no DETERMINATION at the time. My father was off to some foreign desert land to fight a war, my mother struggling to make ends meet. School was hardly better. I had no friends. They were into sports and celebrities. I was into anime and books. I was tortured immensely by bullies. And without any support at home, I decided to end my life. Everyone would be better off without me."

"Huh! This explains why you could agree that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was better than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. You _are_ a nerd after all. No wonder Alphys took pity on you…"

Frisk yawned slightly, not really hearing it talk. They felt very heavy and drained. They closed their eyes.

Then they felt the sensation of falling and then nothing at all.

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Undertale Short: True Lab

"Alphys, darling, don't you think you should go into hiding too?"

The yellow reptilian monster looked over at her greatest creation; despite only being a rectangular box without even a face, Mettaton was capable of so much emotion. Alphys had just finished putting a lock on the True Lab. She had finished escorting all of the monsters from New Home that she could find and convince into her sanctuary.

Well, it wasn't much of a sanctuary when compared to a place like the dark end of the dump, but it was perhaps the safest place in all of the Underground.

Amalgamates and all.

Alphys can only imagine what monsters like Bratty and Catty would say if they knew her real secrets. Why she had stayed away from them for so long. All of the families she sought to avoid would also be in on what happened to their loved ones from so many years ago.

Still, it would have to be dealt with later. For now, she must stop that human from reaching Asgore at all costs.

"No, Mettaton. Not yet. I got them on my monitor. Undyne hasn't fought them yet. I can finish boosting your power…"

But then Alphys paused, dropping the tool she was using on Mettaton's innards.

Mettaton was not facing the monitor, so he could not see why.

Undyne was transforming, right before Alphys's eyes on the monitor.

Alphys started to feel a sense of PTSD rising within her. Bad enough Undyne was nearly a pile of dust, but now to see her so powerful, so strong… so fragile.

"Oh no! Oh no no no! Undyne can't keep that form for very long!" Alphys yelped.

"Alphys, darling, what are you talking about?" Mettaton asked, his front face down on the cold tiled floor of the lab.

"Undyne managed to tap into the power of DETERMINATION."

"That's great! You were going to give me some DETERMINATION at some point as well, if I recall. I fail to see what the problem is." Mettaton replied.

Alphys bit her lip. Mettaton was excited to receive another new form, and get more power to protect not just monsters, but humans as well. He dreamed of not only entertaining them, but protecting them all. Someone they could all look up to and admire and only dream of meeting. He had no idea, however, the true damage DETERMINATION could do.

"Mettaton, she wasn't prepared. If we had enough time, I would extract some pure DETERMINATION from the human souls Asgore has and prepare your perfect body for it. But I don't have time now. And Undyne was not. She'll melt! J-just like… just like…"

"Just like _who_?"

"…Shyren's sister."

Mettaton was not an average artificial intelligent robot. He had free will. He was not limited to parameters like them, he could think as well as anyone. At that moment, it didn't matter that there was a murderous human on their way here. It didn't matter that he was getting major fixes to fight them off. Time had no meaning and he suddenly launched himself off the floor and nearly jumped (as best as one wheel could) at Alphys. "What did you do to her? Didn't you tell Shyren her sister would come home some day? Did you build up a false hope for _nothing_?"

Alphys just looked down. "We don't have time for this now, Mettaton. Lay down so I can finish your patches."

"No! I'm not an ordinary robot you can just boss around! You'll tell me what happened to Shyren's sister, or else I'll show the human where you hid everyone!"

Alphys didn't reply, but she slowly turned Mettaton away and suddenly he felt something stab into his soul.

"Alphys…"

"I just gave you a watered down dose of DETERMINATION. You won't melt like Shyren's sister or the others…"

"Alphys, you are avoiding my questions…"

"Go do your duty! Go do what I told Asgore you were for! Go eradicate the human, Mettaton! I am sorry. Shyren has seen the truth already by now. Her sister and a few other monsters melded together into an amalgamate. They aren't the only ones. I was working on trying to separate everyone, but I ran out of time with this murderous human. Patching you up had to become the priority."

At that moment, a blood curling scream was heard on the monitor. Alphys didn't even look up. Tears rolled down her face.

Mettaton let out a sigh. Undyne, despite her raw DETERMINATION, had fallen victim to the human. Mettaton looked over at Alphys. He felt so bad for Alphys. Having her best friend (and love interest) brutally murdered, and her sanctuary of the True Lab filled with the people she sought to avoid while she worked on fixing everything… He couldn't stay mad at Alphys. Not like this. Not when she worked so hard all of the time.

Mettaton knew he would not survive fighting the human. But he so desperately wanted to protect Alphys and give her a chance at life. He wanted her to be happy again.

"Alphys, darling, you need to hide now."

"I have to go warn Asgore. He must absorb the six souls before it is too late…"

"No, Alphys. I can't let you do that." Mettaton opened the door to the True Lab and he pushed Alphys inside before closing it.

"Mettaton! Let me out! Now isn't the time for heroics!"

"And I can say the same to you! I am going to go New Home and warn the king myself. You must stay here. You must survive. The future of both humans and monsters… it all falls on you now, Alphys."

"Mettaton…"

"Stay DETERMINED, darling." Mettaton said, and he placed the final seal on the True Lab door. At that moment, the lab door opened, and the heat from Hotland started pouring in. Mettaton turned around.

Dressed in a skirt and ballerina slippers, the human was poised to attack.

Fin.

 **It's been a long time, but I finally finished another short story. I am pretty pleased with how this one turned out. (I am also a terrible person who ships a one sided Mettaton x Alphys (one sided on Mettaton's side). Yeah lol) Anyway, here's to hoping I get back into the swing of writing again!**


End file.
